


Can We Please Watch Something Else?

by actualbabe



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts! [6]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Slice of Life, baby miller!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: It's November 1st and Nick is already ready for Christmas to be over.





	Can We Please Watch Something Else?

_“The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear.”_ Will Ferrell’s chipper voice echoes from the tv.

Nick groans as he walks out of the hallway and into the living room. “Can we please watch something else? We’ve already watched  _Elf_ four times today and it’s only November 1st.” The afternoon has barely begun and he’s already had to suffer through more showings of the movie than any decent person should. He honestly thinks he could recite it word-for-word at this point.

Jess cranes her neck over the couch to spare Nick an apologetic look. “It’s the only thing that will get Ella to calm down.”

Nick sits down next to his wife and presses a quick kiss to her temple. Their daughter is curled up in Jess’ arms, sleepily blinking up at her parents. He offers his finger to her, and she curls her tiny hand around it. She’s so incredibly small and it honestly baffles Nick just how much love he has for her. His little baby girl. Nick grins down at her, shaking his finger gently and trying to make her smile.

“She’s only three months old,” he teases Jess. “You can play anything and I don’t think she’ll be able to tell the difference.”

“ _Elf_  is a holiday classic.” Jess bumps against him with her shoulder. “You know, people tell me I look like Jovie.”

“The blonde girl?” Nick’s brow furrows and he glances between the tv and Jess. “Huh. I don’t see it.”

Jess sticks her tongue out at him and Nick laughs. “Well, fine. Mr. Scrooge. What Christmas movie do  _you_  want to watch?”

“What about  _Home Alone_?”

“ _Home Alone_?!” Jess recoils in horror. “Absolutely not.”

“And why not?” Nick asks with a frown.

Jess scoffs. “You can’t show that movie to a baby! It’s way too violent.”

“Are you kidding me? When I was growing up we watched that  _film_  at least five times every Christmas season. It’s a Miller family tradition. One I have to pass down to my own baby Miller.” He tickles Ella’s stomach and she rewards him with a toothless grin as she squirms in her mother’s arms.

“Well, I guess one time won’t hurt…”

“Here,” Nick holds out his arms, “I’ll hold her for a while. Then you can have a chance to take a shower-”

Jess frowns at him, her nose wrinkling up in annoyance. “Are you trying to tell me I smell?”

“I’m not trying to tell you anything,” Nick backtracks quickly, raising his hands in surrender. “But you do have spit-up on your pajama top.”

Jess frowns down at the offending stain and sighs. “Yeah, alright, that’s a valid point.” She hands Ella off to Nick, blowing a raspberry kiss on her daughter’s cheek as she does so. “Mommy’s gonna go clean up,” she coos in what Nick’s come to know as her ‘baby voice’ as she stands up. “I’ll be right back, babygirl.”

Nick bounces Ella in his arms and pulls up Netflix to queue up the movie. He cradles his daughter against his chest and kisses the top of her head. “Now this is a timeless Christmas movie,” he explains to her, even though the knows she doesn’t understand a word he’s saying. “You’ll love it. Believe me. And then when you’re older you can watch  _Die Hard_  every Christmas with me and your Uncles Schmidt and Winston.”

Ella snuffles against the fabric of his shirt and Nick smiles down at her. Nick settles further into the couch, gently resting his hand underneath Ella to keep her safely in place on his chest. He soothingly runs his thumb over her back and watches as her eyes droop shut. It fills him with a warmth that starts deep inside his chest, to have his daughter safe in his arms, a little person who he loves with every fiber of his being. Nick feels so incredibly lucky, and he thanks whatever higher power that led him to this point in his life, where it truly feels like he has everything he ever wanted.

\---

Jess takes a long shower, reveling in the feeling of the hot water on her tired muscles. After a while she reluctantly shuts off the water and dries off before heading back to their bedroom. Her eyes linger on the swuit folded up and shoved into the back corner of the closet and she fights off the urge to wear the ridiculous outfit that’s easily the comfiest thing she owns. Instead she pulls on a fresh set of pajamas, solidifying that there’s no chance she’ll be leaving the loft today.

She walks out of the bedroom and sets off for the kitchen to get started on some hot cocoa. On her way she spots Nick on the couch, taking a nap with Ella fast asleep as she rests on top of him. Jess can feel her heart melting in her chest at the sight of the two of them, and she swears that in that moment she falls in love with her husband all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
